Belong
by MakesGoodChoices
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a six time Grammy award winner, but Chloe Beale is never far from her mind. What happens when they meet up again at an engagement party five years later? Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

**_So, I just finished my grad school semester and this idea wouldn't leave me. I've been listening to this song literally on repeat for DAYS... and well, I love angst and sad stuff (not sure what that says about me?) So, I had to write it down and get it out there and see what you guys thought..._**

**_Flashbacks are in italics._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect (But it'd be really aca-awesome if I did!)_**

* * *

Beca stood overlooking the L.A. night sky as she laced the rim of her Jack and coke. She still wasn't much of a drinker, but tonight, it seemed appropriate. She walked over to the fireplace and gently lined the edges of the six Grammies along the mantle. This was her dream. She pushed back the tears she could feel forming behind her eyes. Beca Mitchell didn't cry.

She seemingly had everything.

The career.

The penthouse apartment right in the middle of L.A. It was her dream.

Except for the one thing she lost. The one thing that would never truly belong to her. No matter how successful she was, she still felt like she didn't belong. She had fucked things up too much. It had been five years today, and each day the pain in her heart grew deeper.

**_Wake up lonely with you by my side  
One more night it doesn't feel  
There are movies playing in your eyes  
You dream of our fortunes_**

Broken from her thoughts, she heard her phone buzz across the room. With a roll of her eyes, she placed her drink along the mantle and went to pick it up. She couldn't avoid her responsibilities forever.

"What's up?" Beca spoke into her iPhone, knowing exactly who was calling.

"Well hello to you too, Beca." Jesse scoffed into the phone.

"Look, unless this is life or death I'm really not in the mood for a lecture tonight… so just get to it loser." Beca spoke out grabbing her drink from the mantle taking small sips of the beverage, hoping it'd help ease the ache in her heart.

"Beca Mitchell, don't you dare hang up on me!" Jesse yelled.

"If you weren't my manager, I wouldn't have even answered… Come on Jess, seriously." Beca wasn't in the mood for this tonight.

"Okay, well you are all set up for the studio tomorrow morning with P!nk, she wanted to let you know that she's bringing Willow because Cary is still out of town. Then, you have Fallon Wednesday night; you're still good with that, right? It's just the basics… talking about the album, etc." Jesse spewed out.

"Yes, Jesse. Fine… that's fine. Can I go now?" Beca huffed out.

"I cleared your schedule for next weekend…." Jesse hesitantly added, knowing this would be a sensitive topic.

"I knew there was another reason for this call…. Just say it Jesse… what's next weekend?" Beca could feel her palms start to sweat and her heart pounding in her chest.

"Aubrey and I picked next weekend for the engagement party since it aligned with everyone's schedules…" Jesse spoke out.

"No… No way." Beca said shaking her head adamantly. _Absolutely no way._

"Your skinny ass is going to be at that party. I'm serious Beca, this is really important to both of us, and you're really important to Aubrey and I. There's no way in hell you're missing it." Jesse bit out getting annoyed with his best friend. It wasn't often that he pushed Beca to do something she didn't want to. But this was different, this was his engagement party.

Beca hesitated before answering. Jesse was wonderful to her for so long, and she and Aubrey had even grown close, despite their differences. She knew she couldn't miss it.

"Should I even ask the inevitable question…?" Beca whispered out into the phone, already knowing the answer.

"Do you really need me to answer that, Beca? She's Bree's best friend…" Jesse spoke back in the same soft tone, knowing how difficult this was for her.

"Right…" Beca sighed into the phone, she knew this day would eventually come but it didn't mean she wasn't dreading it.

"Beca…. Maybe this will be good you know? It's been five years. It's probably time… she was your best friend at one time." Jesse spoke out looking down to make sure Beca hadn't hung up on him.

"Maybe… I-I will talk to you later Jess. I will be there… but only for you and Aubrey." Beca replied, an unfamiliar feeling creeping in her throat as she felt the tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

"Thank you Bec, you know we love you." Jesse added.

"Yeah, yeah… I will see you tomorrow." Beca desperately needed to end this conversation.

"Oh… and Beca, Happy Birthday…" Jesse added before hanging up the phone.

Sitting her phone back down, she noted that it was 12:10 a.m., making it officially her birthday. She peered out at the beautiful night skyline and downed the rest of her drink, clutching the necklace around her neck.

She mumbled to herself, "Happy fucking birthday, Beca. You've certainly made a mess of it…"

She couldn't help but think of that Spring night five years ago that she fucked everything up so badly.

**_But you're wrong  
I don't belong to you_**

_They did it. They actually did it. They won the ICCA's. _

_"__Holy shit! Can you guys believe it? We crushed those cabbage patch kids!" Fat Amy announced as they left the stage, trophy in hand. _

_"__Of course I can believe it! We're going out tonight bitches!" Stacie announced. _

_"__No way…" Beca groaned out, she was tired! Weeks of prepping for the final number had exhausted her. _

_"__She's going. Besides, it's her birthday" Chloe added kissing Beca's cheek and linking their arms as they continued walking to the lobby. _

_"__Damnit, Beale. How do you know everything about me?" Beca gaped, they'd become extremely close over the course of the year. It still surprised her sometimes how easily she let Chloe in her personal space. She was never one for affection, and ever since that shower incident… Beca had found it very hard keeping her attraction for the redhead in check. It would only make things messy. That didn't mean she didn't get jealous of the random guys Chloe made out with, but she never kept them around… and they never stayed. So, there was that. _

_"__Shortstack! It's your birthday?! We are definitely going out now!" Fat Amy replied pulling her fake ID out of her pocket. "Let's do this aca-bitches!" Before any of the other girls could reply, Amy was vertical running right for the bus. They nodded their heads and burst into laughter at her antics. _

_Guess Beca wasn't getting out of going out. _

* * *

_The girls had gotten back to Barden and had agreed to meet in a half hour on the quad to go out to the club. Aubrey and Chloe had dragged Beca with them to their apartment in fear of her trying to get out of going out. _

_"__I look ridiculous…" Beca said looking herself up and down in the mirror as she pulled at the top of her shirt. She was decked out in skinny jeans, a tight low-cut black shirt and some black pumps. "Are you seriously going to make me go out in this?" _

_"__Beca, you look hot! You should rock this look more often." Aubrey said with a nudge to the girls shoulder. Chloe glared her eyes at Aubrey, like yeah. Beca looked hot, REALLY hot. But why did Aubrey feel the need to say that to her? _

_"__No way… I'm changing." Beca said trying to make a dash for the door to change. _

_Chloe latched onto her arm and effectively spun her back in front of the mirror. "You are definitely not changing, you do look ridiculous. Ridiculously hot!" Chloe added with a grin. _

_"__You're funny with the puns Beale…" Beca turned red upon noticing Chloe stare at her body from head-to-toe. Why would Chloe want to stare at her? _

_"__Okay, give me five minutes to change and we can go meet them." Chloe added with a rub to Beca's arm. "Aubrey, do not let her change!" She yelled from the doorway. _

_When Chloe remerged, Beca was at a loss for words. She was wearing a very form-fitting light blue dress. She had done her eye makeup dark and smoky, and if it was possible it made her eyes look even bluer. She had beige tall heels on to match her skin tone. Her unruly red locks framed her face perfectly. "So, I take it you approve then, Mitchell?" Chloe added with a grin noticing Beca staring._

_"__Chloe… you… uh-uh, you look great. Hot. You look hot." Beca added clearing her throat._

_"__You two…." Aubrey added with a smile shaking her head in amusement as she went to grab her purse from her room. _

_Chloe extended her hand and placed a box in Beca's palm. _

_"__What's this?" Beca looked down confused. _

_"__Your birthday present, silly. Open it." Chloe added all but bouncing on her toes in excitement. _

_Beca couldn't help but find it all adorable. _

_She opened the box, and there lay a silver necklace with an arrow. Beca grazed her fingers over the charm in amazement. _

_"__I know you hate your birthday… but I figured this would be something useful. To both of us." Chloe added touching her fingers to her own neck to show Beca that she indeed had the same necklace. _

_"__Chloe… you didn't need to do this…" Beca added as her voice threatened to fill with emotion. _

_"__I know, but it's fitting you know. Always follow the arrow and where it leads. It screamed Beca Mitchell." Chloe added with a giggle. _

_Beca enveloped Chloe in a bone crushing hug and tried to not think about the letter on her desk and what it meant. _

_"__Thank you Chlo, I love it… no one does nice things for me like you do." Beca whispered outside the shell of Chloe's ear into her hug. _

_"__You deserve the best, Beca… you're the best…" Chloe added pulling back from her and lightly brushing a few strands of brunette hair from Beca's face. Their hands were still linked, and in that moment… _

_"__Uh… sorry guys, am I interrupting?" Aubrey said with a grin._

_"__No Bree, I was just giving Beca her birthday present. Let's go get this party started." Chloe added in typical Chloe fashion as she dragged Beca out the door still linked by their hands. _

_It occurred to Beca that this probably wasn't normal friend behavior. But, maybe it was. She was never really good at the whole friend thing… _

**_The moon is the only friend I have outside  
One more drink and I'll be healed  
I told you the words and then knew it was a lie  
I wish I could offer an appeal_**

_Three hours later and Beca was good and intoxicated. The Bellas had insisted on buying her tequila shots. She didn't like getting drunk around Chloe, because she tended to get very affectionate and jealous. And that wasn't very Beca-badass-Mitchell. _

_The beat blasted through the club loudly to Jason Derulo's "Talk Dirty" and all Beca wanted was to check up on Chloe, I mean it had been like… hours since she had seen her. Okay. Probably not hours, probably just a few minutes, but time is irrelevant when you're this intoxicated. Chloe had been trying to get Beca out on the dance floor all night with no luck, so she had made her way out to the floor with Aubrey and Stacie. She couldn't help the jealousy that crept in her throat at seeing a few guys approach the girls. _

_"__Whoa…. Aca-awkward… Stare much shorty?" Fat Amy approached Beca at the bar with more shots in her hand._

_"__What are you talking about?" Beca said grabbing the shot and downing it. _

_"__Whoa, easy there killa." Cynthia Rose said grabbing the other shot. _

_"__I'm talking about your massive toner for red over there; it's about as obvious as Bumper's love for me." Fat Amy replied._

_"__I was just checking on them you know… making sure those guys weren't making all of them uncomfortable." Beca added connecting her eyes with the redhead on the dance floor who was intently staring back at Beca. _

_"__What are you waiting for, Bec? She looks creeped out by that dude dancing near her… go dance with her. Make your last night count." Cynthia Rose added as she watched Beca staring at Chloe. _

_She hadn't told Chloe yet… she actually had only told Cynthia Rose and Amy about the letter she had gotten. She knew Chloe would be proud of her, but pissed off for not telling her sooner. _

_"__You're right. Let's do this shot!" Beca said as they all took another shot to her heads and downed it. The alcohol burned the back of her throat and her head felt foggy._

_Before she knew what she was doing… she was approaching Chloe on the dance floor coming up to her from behind snaking her arms around Chloe's middle. _

_"__Jesus, where have you been Bec? I've been trying to get rid of this creep." Chloe said leaning her head back against Beca knowing it was her. _

_"__Well mi'lady. You haven't been trying very hard…" Beca said still glaring at the idiot trying to dance near Chloe._

_"__Is Beca Mitchell jealous?" Chloe added turning in Beca's arms with a full-on smirk. _

_"__Of that douche? No. What a toole." Beca scoffed looking away and at the frat boy with big muscles. _

_"__It's kinda adorable, now keep dancing with me to get rid of him, please." Chloe added back. _

_They danced against each other. Chloe allowing her leg to slip between Beca's as she continued grinding lower and lower. A lump was building in Beca's throat that she couldn't contain as she lightly pressed her fingers through Chloe's hair. The whole thing was just all too sensual. _

_Until Chloe got even closer and wrapped a tight hold around her waist, "All I really need to understand is… When you talk dirty to me." Chloe whispered the lyrics of the song in Beca's ear softly, making the hair on her neck stand up. She could feel Chloe's breath in her ear and she had too much alcohol in her system, it was all way too dangerous. _

_"__Fuck. Chloe… you need to stop that." Beca breathed out lolling her head back as Chloe continued whispering against her ear. _

_But Chloe didn't stop. Instead she got to the rap breakdown and Beca swore she was unraveling right there in the middle of the crowded nightclub._

_"__Seriously Chloe, you need to stop…" Beca added losing whatever strength to deny her of her actions slowly. _

_"__Come on, Beca. You love this… I know it." Chloe added taking the skin of Beca's ear in her mouth. _

_"__Mmmmph…." Beca moaned losing it. "Chlo… please…."_

_"__Take me to your room, Beca. I know Kimmy Jin is already gone for the semester…You've got one birthday present left…" Chloe said pulling Beca's wrist. _

_They hadn't crossed that line, though a few times they had come close, only when this much alcohol was involved. But this felt different somehow… _

_"__Chloe…. You're killing me right now…" Beca slurred out, very aware of how drunk she was, and very aware of every touch Chloe was giving her. _

_As they tried stepping out of the club, a hand caught on the small of Chloe's back._

_"__Hey beautiful, can I at least get your number?" The frat boy said trying to charm his way into Chloe's heart. Beca simply rolled her eyes, what a douche. _

_"__Uh. No." Chloe said as she took Beca's hand ahead and tried to lead them out. Beca protectively placed her hands on the small of Chloe's back to try to usher her out. _

_"__Come on…. Give it a chance red." He flirted back trying to touch her arm. _

_Beca stepped in front of Chloe, "she said no, asshole. Now drop it." She added pulling her back and through the club as they walked wordlessly to Beca's dorm, never without their hands breaking._

_Chloe and Beca had this…. Thing. It couldn't be explained to anyone else it was just… there. It was magnetic. And electric. And terrifying all at once. And unspoken. But tonight it seemed… boundaries were about to get crossed. _

_Beca chanced a glance over at Chloe, her lips were full and her cheeks were tinged a little pink from the brisk air. She was breathtaking. They approached Beca's hall and Beca's head was spinning from all the alcohol and from Chloe. It was hard to breathe. _

_Chloe pushed her against the dorm door, "Let me in your room." She whispered out. Damn. She knew what she was doing. _

_Beca fumbled with the lock nervously as Chloe pushed her inside slamming her into the wall roughly. Beca barely had time to respond with a gasp when she felt Chloe's lips upon hers. Sweet Jesus she was good at this. _

_She flicked the lock on her door and Chloe had begun nipping at her jawline. She thought she was going to pass out from bliss. Chloe was drunk and so was she, but they both knew what they were doing. _

_Chloe quickly spun them around and pushed Beca towards the bed quickly as she traced the bottom of her shirt in circles. _

_"__Chlo… wait…." Beca managed to breathe out tearing their lips apart._

_"__Do you want me to stop?" Chloe said as she continued kissing along her neckline. _

_"__Chlo…." Beca said grabbing the bottom of Chloe's chin so their eyes would meet. _

_"__What's wrong, Beca?" Chloe said continuing to place small circles on her stomach. _

_"__I need to tell you something…" Beca replied hoarsely, trying to rid the arousal in her voice. _

_"__Okay… well, whatever it is. Just tell me Beca." Chloe said, not hiding the worry from her tone as well as she thought. _

_Beca sighed and reached to the desk behind her grabbing the envelope off of it and handing it to Chloe. _

_Chloe accepted it and scanned the contents._

_"__Beca! Oh my God!" She said sitting up on the bed, "But wait… this is today?" Chloe said looking at the clock and locking eyes with the brunette. _

_"__I owe you big time for this, Chloe. I can't believe you completed all the paperwork without me knowing you little sneak." Beca said with a jab to her ribs trying to lighten the mood._

_"__Yeah, well, I knew you'd be perfect… I just didn't think it'd be so soon." Chloe added softly tracing the words on the paper as tears flooded her eyes. _

_"__I know Chlo… but, it's SONY RECORDS. This is the deal of my life… I've gotta take it. This is all because of you sneaking around places with my mixes." Beca added tugging at some of the redhead's hair softly. _

_"__Yeah, I know…" Chloe added. _

**_You're wrong  
I don't belong  
You're wrong  
I don't belong to you_**

_"__I don't belong here, Chloe…. There's nothing here for me." Beca added sitting up straighter grabbing the envelope from Chloe and placing it behind her on the desk. "If I belong anywhere, it's in L.A….But who knows if-" _

_"__Is that some kind of sick joke, Beca?" Chloe said interrupting her, anger fueling her eyes. It was a look Beca rarely saw on Chloe Beale._

_"__Well… I just-"_

_"__You what, Beca? Jesus Christ… Look what you did for all of us tonight. We won the fucking ICCA's because of YOU Beca. You belong." Chloe said taking Beca's hand in hers. _

_"__I don't though… and I especially don't belong with you. Look at you, and look at me… we're just-we….I don't belong Chlo." Beca said shaking her head. _

_"__Beca, look at me." Chloe said lifting her fingers under Beca's chin delicately, "you belong. You belong with me." Chloe added as she closed the gap between them once more, no longer letting Beca argue with her. _

_"__Chlo- we shouldn't." Beca added as she raked over Chloe. _

_Chloe pushed her on her back and slowly began creeping over her._

_"__Do you want me, Beca?" Chloe smiled as she grazed her hands up and down Beca's sides. _

_"__Do you really need me to answer that?" Beca responded still unable to take her eyes off Chloe's inviting lips._

_"__I'd like to hear you say it. Tell me you want me." Chloe said into her ear grinding against her leg._

_"__Mmmph… Okay fine. I want you. I've wanted you since you burst into my shower. I want you. Happy?" Beca muffled out placing her hands on Chloe's hips as she ground down on them._

_"__Then fucking do something about it, Mitchell and stop teasing me." Chloe whispered. _

_"__Fuck…" Beca groaned as she slowly lifted Chloe's dress over her head. _

**_What I'd give for that first night when you were mine  
Tried with all that I have to keep you alive_**

_Beca nipped at the necklace along Chloe's collarbone and reached her hand behind her to unhook her light blue lacy bra. She lowered her lips and connected them with Chloe's very hard nipple. She felt Chloe clawing at her hair. _

_"__Fuck, Beca…. Don't stop." Chloe growled out as she continued rocking her hips against Beca. The sight of it all was too much for her and she was about to lose it right there. _

_Beca continued lowering her kisses until she was pulling Chloe's matching panties down and placing kisses along her hip bone and Chloe was writhing uncontrollably beneath her. She loved it. _

_"__Inside, Bec… Inside baby, please…" Chloe breathed out pulling Beca's head up to hers and connecting their lips in quick, hot kisses. Beca quickly inserted two fingers into Chloe with no warning and Beca was on the brink just from watching her. She didn't even care that Chloe was using pet names… it was all incredibly sexy._

_"__Do you want me to stop?" Beca said against her ear with a smirk on her lips as she continued pumping in and out of Chloe._

_"__Bitch, I swear… you better not stop." Chloe yelled out slowly trying to catch her breath between the words. "So close…" _

_"__So hot…" Beca breathed against her sweaty red locks._

_And just like that, Chloe came undone beneath her. _

_"__Jesus Christ… that was…." Chloe said trying to regain her breathing pattern as Beca removed her hand and let Chloe come down from her high. _

_"__Hot… Amazing… Mind-blowing… shall I continue?" Beca said kissing Chloe's sweaty forehead lightly. _

_It was then Beca was jolted and flipped over quickly. _

_"__It's your birthday, Beca. This is your last surprise…" Chloe hovered over Beca and wasted no time in pulling off her clothes, starting with her skinny jeans. _

_Hours had passed and neither of them had spoken, they were just trying to savor the moment… Chloe was lying behind Beca with her arms encircling her middle. She had felt her breathing even out about an hour ago, but she couldn't sleep. Beca was going to be leaving the next day and she was so proud of her… but that meant she wouldn't have Beca. _

**_I wasn't taught this way  
With a thousand things to say  
I was born with a broken heart  
What I'd give for that first night when you were mine  
Thought you were mine_**

_"__I love you, Beca. I'm so terribly in love with you…You'll always belong with me." Chloe said softly against Beca's cheek and then kissed it softly before drifting off to sleep. _

_But Beca wasn't asleep. She wasn't asleep at all. _

_She made sure Chloe was sleeping and glanced over at the clock. Her flight left in two hours and she hadn't even packed. She slowly gathered all her belongings as quietly as she could. _

_The last thing she wanted to do was leave a naked Chloe Beale in her bed… she'd never let her heart get so entwined with someone as it had with Chloe. There was no way Chloe was in love with her._

_She glanced around the room one last time ensuring she had everything. _

_Everything except the redhead that was tangled in her bed sheets. _

**_So I'll put this cigarette to bed  
Pull some sheets from off your side  
I put my arm around you safe in the night  
Still dreaming of fortune  
But you're wrong  
I don't belong  
You're wrong  
I don't belong  
I don't belong_**

_She leaned over to Chloe, brushing the strands from her eyes and watched as her eyelids fluttered in her dream state. She quickly brushed her lips to Chloe's forehead and let them linger a second longer than they should have. _

_"__I love you too, Chloe… but I don't belong." She said with a small smile. She left a USB and a note on her desk for the redhead when she woke up. With one last glance back, she was softly closing the door with her American Airlines ticket in hand wiping the tears with her knuckle that she had allowed to fall from her eyes._

* * *

_Chloe awoke several hours later in complete content. But then realized she was very alone…_

_"__Bec? Beca?" She said sitting up grabbing her head, "Ouch. Beca, where are you?" _

_Chloe looked around at a vacant room and suddenly felt the room spinning. Beca was gone. _

_She grabbed the bed sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her noticing the note on the desk, along with a USB, of what she assumed was a mix, and two Tylenol tablets. She quickly took the Tylenol and grabbed the note, hoping for some good news…._

**_Chloe…You're wrong. I don't belong. Thank you for believing in me and getting me this deal. I hope we'll meet again one day… Beca _**

_Chloe fell to the floor, shattered. Beca was gone. She spent the rest of the day in a ball of tears on the floor of Beca's empty dorm room._

_That was five years ago. _

* * *

Thinking about that night again made Beca feel sick to her stomach at the thought of up and leaving Chloe. She hated what she had done but she hadn't been able to face it. Chloe was the only person she had ever loved and Chloe was too good for her. She never belonged to her. She never would.

She patted at her cheeks when she realized a steady stream of tears had been falling, when she heard the ding of her phone go off.

_Happy Birthday, Beca. Hope you're taking care of yourself… _

Beca didn't need to see a signature; she knew exactly who it was from.

* * *

_**Song credit: Cary Brothers - Belong. If you haven't heard it, check it out - it's amazing! **_

_**Please read and review - the response from this will gage if I continue :) Hope you all like it!**_


	2. Pain

**_Okay, first things first.. WOW! What an amazing response for just a first chapter, I feel immense pressure now to make this story super amazing so I really, really hope I don't let anyone down._**

**_How about that Sendrick interaction last night? Nerd Anna Kendrick and badass Brittany Snow? Yes, please. :) _**

**_Here's the next installment, thank you awesome nerds for your support. it means so much to me! _**

**_Anyway, on with the story..._**

* * *

Beca had reread the text probably a hundred times since she'd gotten it.

She had attempted about a million different replies, but none of them actually survived the 'delete' button.

I mean… how do you say to the person who still meant the most to you 'I'm sorry I left you hanging after we hooked up' through a text message?

She was pretty sure she knew how Chloe kept getting her number. That was the easy part to figure out. _Aubrey._ And yet every year, she still received a text from Chloe for her birthday.

Beca still couldn't figure it out. Why did Chloe even bother? Why would she still care enough to even text her? _Hadn't she done enough damage?_

It reminded her of why she never got close to people to begin with, in the end, she only hurt everyone.

It didn't mean she didn't think about the redhead… like all the time. She had refused to talk to Aubrey and Jesse about anything regarding Chloe. She just hoped she was happy. She imagined that she had moved on and maybe even had a little miniature Chloe running around her perfect two-story white-picket fence house. But, Beca didn't let herself think about that too often, it still caused her physical pain at the thought of seeing Chloe again and seeing Chloe with someone else hurt even more.

Beca knew it was selfish to think such things. Five years ago Chloe had whispered into her ear that she loved her. That she belonged. And she believed Chloe. That was never the problem.

The problem was Beca never believed that she was worthy. She didn't belong.

She kept staring at the iPhone screen in her hand, wishing that another text would come through from the redhead. _Was Chloe even still a redhead? _

Chloe was still the person that knew her best, and she was the person that would know what to say to her to get her heart rate to slow back to a normal person's level.

"Sorry…Uhhh… Miss Mitchell?" An assistant with a clipboard approached pulling her headset down around her shoulders. Beca slowly lifted her eyes from the vacant iPhone screen feeling defeated. "Sorry to interrupt, you're on in five." The P.A. headed off yelling instructions to the others hustling around waiting for the show to start.

"Ready to go rock star?" Jesse approached with a plate of fruit from craft services. "Hey, you okay? You're looking a little pale, Becs?"

"I…. Ummmm….. I feel….. Water…." Beca managed out. The room was suddenly spinning and she was lightheaded and nervous.

"Here." Jesse handed over his water to her quickly as she downed it. Make-up immediately rushed to her, retouching anything that may've gotten out of place. Beca still wasn't used to that.

"Thanks, Jess…. I'm just feeling a little…." Beca was just at a loss of words. She needed to get her shit together for this interview, and in that moment more than anything she wished Chloe was here to help the ache.

"What's going on, Beca? You've done this a million times…" Jesse asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I know… I just…. You're right. You're right. It's Fallon. It will be fine, talking about the album; nothing personal… it's fine. It's fine." Beca said pacing back-and-forth biting the edge of her thumbnail. She spoke as though she was trying to reassure herself.

Before Jesse could even say anymore, she was being pulled to the side stage and they were introducing her as makeup touched her up once more.

* * *

"Please welcome SIX time Grammy award winner and my friend, Beca Mitchell!"

Beca took a few deep breaths and readied herself for the crowd, plastering on the same smile she'd learned five years ago.

"Hey everybody!" Beca smiled as she waved to the crowd, "Wow. Quite the reaction. Still not used to that!" Beca said after hugging Jimmy and placing herself in the guest chair.

"So…. I just saw you two weeks ago at the after Grammy party… that was crazy!" Jimmy started off. Beca finally started to calm down, this wouldn't be so bad.

"It was! Did you tell them what happened?" Beca added with a smile.

"You mean, you winning 3 awards? I think they all knew that much." Jimmy smiled and the crowd cheered.

"No… you know damn well what I mean, Fallon!" Beca said pointing to him. She tended to be off-the-wall and full-of-energy in all Late Night appearances. But, she never talked personal. She solely talked work and crazy industry stories.

"Ohhhhh….. Thattttttt…" Jimmy laughed hysterically.

"Yes. That! You made me look like an idiot! I'm still mad at you!" Beca grinned with a punch to his arm.

"Should we explain to the audience what happened?"

"Are you going to tell the truth or are you going to spit your lies, Jimmy?" Beca couldn't help the smirk on her face.

"Okay… Fineeee…. So me and you and Timberlake were dancing and we mayyyyyyybe had a few jello shots, who made those by the way?" Jimmy said pointing to Beca.

"Good question…. I don't even know. All I know is that by that point, I had… like 10 jello shots and if you know me… I'm not a really big drinker so….." Beca said shaking her head in shame.

"So…. Timberlake saw his friend Beyoncé… and I think it's safe to say, you're a big fan of her right?" Jimmy smiled again trying not to laugh.

"Ummmm…. That's the understatement of the year. Timberlake wouldn't stop laughing at me because I told him I wasn't worthy to even look at her. I mean, come on! It's Beyoncé. She's the queen, am I right?" Beca said to the audience and was received by cheers.

"Anyway, by that point, we thought it'd be an awesome idea to go dance with her… and that's where the story ends." Jimmy said clapping his hands together.

"Seriously? You want to tell the audience these lies?" Beca added laughing. "What REALLY happened is they both said we'd go up and start dancing with Beyoncé. And I was pretty intoxicated… so I agreed with them and totally thought it was a great idea at the time." Beca continued.

"Anddddd…. That's the end, time for a commercial break." Jimmy said trying to put his hand over her mouth in jest.

"Andddd! I walked right up to Beyoncé and started doing the 'Single Ladies' dance like we planned. And they were both gone! They left me there in front of the Queen to dance to 'Single Ladies' by myself! I turned around and they were laughing hysterically at me as Beyoncé looked at me like I had a third eye. Single most embarrassing moment of my life! You guys are so mean." She added with a pout.

"It was really hilarious you guys. I wish we had it so we could put it on YouTube." Jimmy said still laughing hilariously.

"Yeah… Sooooooooooooooo Hilarious! Laugh it up at my pain."

The audience was eating it up and she glanced over to the side stage and saw Jesse giving her a thumbs up.

"We will be right back with more from the crazy talented, Beca Mitchell."

Beca huffed out calming her fraying nerves. This wasn't so bad. It was going a little better than she expected. They talked briefly during the commercial break until they were given the 10 second countdown to live.

"And we are back with Beca Mitchell, who recently just won three more Grammies at this year's award show. How does it feel?" Jimmy started off.

"It's still so surreal to me. I seriously have the best fans that are so supportive. I wouldn't be where I am without them, so thank you!" Beca directed to the crowd as they cheered loudly again.

"So…. What's next?" Jimmy said.

"Well, I have a really big project I'm working with P!nk, who's amazing by the way, that should be out by the end of the year, gotta keep the details quiet though so it can be a surprise." Beca added grinning.

"That's going to be awesome. A little birdie also told me that you're working on your first solo album with you singing… is that true?"

"That Timberlake has a big mouth huh?" Beca grinned at she pointed into the camera, "I'm coming for you Timberlake!"

"I didn't say who told me… I just said I heard. So it's true then?" Jimmy shot back raising his arms in surrender.

"You know, payback is a bitch you two! Don't you worry about that!" Beca said jabbing him in the chest. "I may or may not be planning something, and that's all you are going to get on that. Subject closed, Fallon." She added with a smile, nervously fidgeting with the necklace on her neck.

"Fair enough, Mitchell. So, I have to ask, you've been at this what… five years now?" Jimmy said turning serious. Beca could feel the lump in her throat building.

"Yup… Five years. It was hard in the beginning. But I've got an awesome team behind me and the fame aspect still surprises me, but I love what I do. I love to be able to make music you guys love." Beca added, her palms shaking and her leg slightly moving.

"Well, how'd you do it? You've never talked about that before." Jimmy asked.

The room fell silent, and it seemed like hours before Beca was able to clear her throat and answer the question, she looked over and Jesse who was motioning for her to continue.

"I…. Ummm. I… had this amazing best friend back at school who uh… basically did everything for me. I got lucky. I didn't really have to struggle with the whole 'breaking into the industry thing', she essentially did all hard work for me." Beca said, hoping her voice didn't waiver as much as she felt like it did.

"Sounds like you owe her a car or something!" Jimmy laughed. But, Beca was panicking.

"Haha…. Yeah…." Beca nervously laughed.

"Well, thank god for your friend huh? Catch Beca on the upcoming Billboard music awards next week! Beca Mitchell everyone!" Jimmy said as the lights went down.

* * *

Beca couldn't catch her breath, she didn't even say anything to Jimmy as she bolted for her dressing room trying to find a quick escape. The room felt like it was caving in.

She found herself crouched in a heap of tears in the corner of her dressing room. She hated herself for the reminder of what she did to Chloe five years ago.

"Bec? Hey… You okay?" Jesse said rushing to Beca's side as he leaned into her.

"No… No I'm not okay." Beca choked out, clutching his shirt and sobbing into it.

Beca Mitchell didn't cry.

"What's going on? The interview went fine… you did great." He reassured.

"Chloe texted me Jesse…. On my birthday. And I can't…. I don't… how do I respond? I can't respond to her. Why does she even bother?" Beca sobbed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, Beca…." Jesse quietly whispered. He was never able to help her get over Chloe Beale.

"I miss her Jesse…. I miss her so much. All the time. It physically hurts me." Beca managed in barely a whisper, but he caught her words. Beca never talked about Chloe and he hated that his best friend hurt like this. Beca never let herself be vulnerable.

"I know you do, Beca… I know." Jesse soothed, trying to rub the brunette's hair.

"How am I supposed to see her in a few days Jesse? I can't see her… I can't see her with someone else." Beca added clutching the necklace she never took off.

"Give it a chance, Beca. This could be your shot. This could be your chance to prove you do belong. Because you do, Beca, Chloe wasn't wrong. But only you can prove that to her."

"It hurts all the time." Beca choked.

"Let's get you home." Jesse said ushering Beca her sunglasses and out the back door to an awaiting car. "I will get Aubrey to come over and we can watch a terrible movie. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" Beca just wordlessly nodded as she waved to fans and hopped in the black car.

It'd be a long journey but he'd get Beca back to being whole again eventually, even if it killed him.

* * *

**_The Fallon interview is loosely based on JLaw's interview with him recently, and of course for Anna's love for Beyoncé._**

**_Next chapter... the Engagement party... dun dun dun... _**

**_Read and review? Yes? Please :) You guys are aca-mazing_**_**!**_


	3. We Meet Again

**_WOW! Over 100 followers on a story?! Words can't describe how insanely happy I am that each and every one of you is liking this far. Please feel free to message me with thoughts/suggestions. You awesome nerds totally rock - thank you, thank you, thank you! _**

**_This chapter is a big one... Your thoughts on it would be greatly appreciated!_**

* * *

Beca had dreaded today since Jesse had demanded she come to this stupid engagement thing. She huffed and groaned as she sat at the side of her bed and slowly pushed her black heels on her feet. She took one last steady breath and eyed the picture on her nightstand carefully. No matter where she traveled, she took the frame with her; maybe it was a superstition or something.

"Get your shit together Mitchell" Beca said to herself with conviction as she smoothed out her dark purple dress and grabbed her bag and the present off her counter.

She hated parties. She hated small talk. And she really hated that Chloe would be at this party… but really, she was kind of excited to see her after so long. She dreaded the thought of meeting whoever the redhead had ended up with though. But what would she even say to her? She'd ignored Chloe for five years…. She doubted Chloe would even want to be friendly towards her.

She continued her walk to Jesse and Aubrey's house. It was the seemingly perfect day weather wise. She began doubting her outfit choice again as she walked. They lived only a quarter mile apart from each other in the same exclusive neighborhood. _Did Chloe even Chloe know that?_

"Fucking high heels…. Who invented them anyway?" Beca grumbled to herself as she took small strides to the house. She couldn't drag this out much longer. There was no getting around it.

Beca nervously lifted her hand to the doorbell. She didn't even know why she was ringing it; this was practically her second home. They spent many days and nights here celebrating, talking, and even shedding a few tears… Not that Beca would ever admit the last one.

"Six Grammies and you can't ring a doorbell? Come on, Mitchell, thought you were smarter than that!" Amy approached from behind her bringing her fingers to the door handle and gracefully walking in the house casually.

"Party's here, bitches!" Amy yelled through the house.

"Nice to see you too, Amy." Beca muttered under her breath and followed close behind her, thrilled that she wasn't alone.

"Whatever, shorty. You just saw me two days ago. Can't get enough of the Fat Power, can ya?" Amy said as they made their way through the house, seeing many familiar faces. Most people seemed to be out by the pool in the backyard.

Beca and Amy sat their gifts down on the gift table and walked over to the bar.

"So, you seem pretty nervous, Beca… Shot?" Amy said as she poured herself one.

"No. First of all, it's 4:00 in the afternoon… and second of all, that's what got me into this situation in the first place. No thanks…" Beca said aimlessly scanning the room for the redhead that was inevitably there. She spotted her, and her breath hitched a little in her throat. She looked amazing, not that she expected any different. She was still a redhead and her hair was longer and a little wavier, but still perfect. She was wearing a knee length blue skirt and a sleeveless khaki shirt. She looked amazing.

"No what got you into this situation was the fact that you left without so much as a word… God, shorty, you're really being slow today." Amy added.

"You know what, I will take a shot. Pour it." Beca added, eyes still locked on the back of Chloe's head outside.

"What's going on here, ladies?" Cynthia Rose asked approaching with Stacie beside her. It had been awhile since most of them had been in the same room together.

"Shots." Beca said as she slammed the liquor down.

"Whoaaaaaa. Look at you… someone's nervous about seeing red again." Cynthia Rose chuckled out as they all reached for shot glasses.

"Do you still want a job Monday? I suggest you lock it up!" Beca spat out. Cynthia Rose, Amy, and Beca had been working together for about three years now. Once the girls graduated, they came out to L.A. to work for Beca. Cynthia served as her producing help and Amy helped manage her schedule and find her talent. They were a good team she had to admit. She'd be pretty lost without them and Jesse.

Before Beca could say anything else, she felt something furry brush her leg. She looked down and saw the biggest dough eyes she didn't realize she missed so much.

"Billie! Holy shit, I missed you." Beca said sitting her shot glass down and picking up the little dog, kissing his face lovingly. Chloe had shared an apartment with Aubrey that allowed pets and she had grown very much attached to Billie in her many nights at their apartment during her freshman year. She got a weird satisfaction from the fact that Billie had been whining at her feet, not anyone else's. He had remembered her after so long.

"Uh oh… Big bad badass Beca Mitchell looks awfully cute with that puppy in her hands. Watch out… she might be catching that thing called 'emotions'." Stacie giggled out, finding the whole scene pretty adorable.

"Oh, why don't you shove it up your ass, Stacie… you know –" Beca stopped as she saw the redhead approaching with a hesitant grin on her face.

"Please, don't stop on my behalf. Please continue." Chloe said gesturing to the two and putting her hands up in jest.

Everyone froze slightly at the interaction and Beca felt very self-conscious holding her dog…

"Well, we were all just taking off, gotta go see Aubrey…." Amy muttered out as they all quickly sat their glasses on the bar.

"Yeah, yeah… Aubrey." Cynthia gestured to the pair talking outside.

"Good to see you, Chloe!" They all yelled out over their shoulders.

"Assholes." Beca muttered under her breath and nervously made eye contact with the redhead. The redhead she had thought about pretty much every second of every day for five years. She stood just a foot from her. She was still real.

"So, I see your buddy found you…" Chloe gestured to the dog in her arms.

"Yeah… uhhhh…. Sorry about that. He came up to me… and well you know… You know I've always loved this dog. He's so adorable." Beca said as she tried to hand him off to Chloe.

"No, it's really fine, Beca. He's missed you." Chloe said looking down at the dog in her arms.

"Um… hi." Beca choked out, finally making eye contact with her. It was enough to take the wind right out of her. If it was possible, Chloe's eyes had gotten MORE blue.

"Hi…" Chloe replied. It was awkward. It was silent and awkward and that was something foreign to Beca as conversation used to flow so naturally. Where would Beca even begin? She sat Billie down and he scampered off into the next room, making no distraction for the two.

"How've you been?" Beca started, tugging at her dress awkwardly.

Before she even knew it though, she was being enveloped in a hug that made her feel woozy. Chloe's natural scent was still the same, and she still used the same shampoo, and it still made Beca feel woozy. It was a natural high she hadn't gotten since she left that day.

"I… Um. I got your text. I-I'm sorry, Chloe…" Beca said against the redhead as she was still clutching onto her. Maybe she wanted to believe it was real too. Or maybe that was in Beca's head.

"I'm glad you got it…" Chloe spoke as she pulled away from Beca. "You look good, Beca. Fame's clearly treating you well." Chloe added as she looked her over, fully trying to take it all in as she touched the ends of Beca's long, wavy brunette locks slightly.

"Yeah… u-uh… Chloe you look great. What…. Um… So…Jesse and Aubrey huh? Never would've thought that…" Beca grunted out nervously as she picked at the polish on her thumbnail and spun the ring on the same finger.

Seeing Chloe again was…. Indescribable. She felt like no time at all had passed, but yet, she remembered each every day that they had been apart and all the immense pain. Now, all she could think about was how stupid she had been for ever letting this woman out of her sight. She didn't know how she'd even survived without her.

"I know, but it's all so seemingly perfect, right? They are so perfect for each other!" Chloe smiled to Beca, that warm, inviting smile that had not changed over the years.

Billie was at Chloe's feet and she leaned down slowly to pick him up. However, something caught Beca's eye as she stood straight up with the dog in her arms. A very silver band on Chloe's ring finger. She suddenly felt like she was going to throw up.

"Uh… yeah. Uh…. Super perfect." _Jesus Mitchell, you write MUSIC for a living and you can't even form a sentence? Get your shit together._ "I… um… Congrats Chloe. I guess that answers the 'how've you been' question…" Beca breathed out, looking anywhere but at Chloe. Mainly, she looked at the bar and thought that the shots Amy had lined up looked really appealing.

"Beca, that's not really what you thi-" Chloe started off realizing what had gotten Beca so flustered, she had seen the ring on her finger.

"I-I uh… I should go. Jesse was looking for me and I've gotta get ready for this speech, I'm sure you do too, right? Congrats Chlo, you deserve to be happy… I'll be seeing you with all these wedding shenanigans, I'm sure." Beca rushed out, not even giving Chloe a chance to explain herself. She needed to keep her distance, it was for the best.

Beca immediately rushed to the bar and began downing shots.

"Whoa. I've seen crocodiles eat slower than that, shawshank. Slow your role! Aren't you happy to see your little ginger again?" Amy started off and was soon joined by several of the other Bellas.

Beca, did what Beca did best – she acted in a total state of oblivion and ignored the question completely.

"Who's she?" Beca blearily pointed to a skinny blonde who stood talking to Lily. She wasn't even all that attractive, but Beca REALLY need some type of distraction right now.

"Uh... that's one of Lily's friends I think… What's going on with you, Beca?" Cynthia Rose asked concerned. She knew this is how Beca would get to try to take her mind off Chloe.

It never worked, she always ended up in a mess of guilt and near tears (Beca Mitchell didn't cry) in Cynthia and Amy's apartment talking about Chloe.

"She's hot." Beca shrugged and attempted to start approaching her.

Amy quickly caught her arm, "Come on, shortstack. You're better than this! You two were talking. She seemed really excited to see you, and look at her-" Amy pointed in Chloe's direction, "She's over there sulking like you kicked Billie in the face. She's really missed you, Beca." Amy added with sincerity as she rubbed her arm slightly.

"She's with someone." Beca deadpanned and the girls stayed silent and Beca gave them a pointed look. "That's what I thought… now, if you'll excuse me." Beca made her way over to the blonde that had caught her attention.

"It's going to be a longgggg time until the wedding." Cynthia Rose huffed out to Amy as they watched Beca flirting with the blonde.

"Yeah… but those two are like magnets. It's physically impossible for them to stay apart. You'll see." Amy shot back glancing between Chloe and Beca. Chloe couldn't help but watch Beca flirting from across the room.

* * *

A few hours later and Beca was completely gone. Was it hours? She didn't know. She thinks she gave a speech, spouting off some bullshit about love and loss and something about movies, maybe? She doesn't remember.

She remembers whispering to the blonde that she lived just a short walk away and that they should totally go back to hers.

She thought she was being sneaky. She doesn't know, she doesn't have much control over how she's acting right now. She just knows she's steered clear of anyone with blue eyes and red hair and she couldn't even check to see if Chloe was watching her. It all hurt. All the time.

She made her way to the front door, a little wobbly, when she felt a hand touch the small of her back and usher her outside.

"Beca, what the hell are you doing?" Aubrey asked, as always being straight to the point.

"I'm leaving with Mel… Melissa?" Beca said looking at the girl a few steps ahead of her.

"It's Melanie." The girl shot back, turning to grab Beca's hand and pull her along, but Aubrey won the battle and pulled her a little to the side.

"Jesus Christ, Beca. We asked you for this one thing…" Aubrey started.

"Yup. And the great Beca Mitchell failed as usual ladies and gentlement!" Beca shouted obnoxiously.

"Beca…. I knew this would be hard for you; we talked about this… but tonight was supposed to be about Jesse and I… Chloe respected that, why couldn't you?" Aubrey yelled back.

"I'm not Chloe okay? I'll never be Chloe!" Beca screamed.

"No, you won't. Because she's not a selfish asshole like you are being right now. I love you, Beca. But Jesus Christ…" Aubrey said back, quieter this time.

"She's with someone, Aubrey. Why didn't you tell me?" Beca replied sadly. She was too drunk for feelings and emotions. She had a hard enough time dealing with them sober.

"Beca… you won't ever let me talk about her. She's my best friend, you know. You guys are going to have to be around each other." Aubrey said back with a smile, her anger at Beca almost completely dissolving.

"It always hurts." Beca replied, clutching her heart. "I'm sorry I'm such a fuck-up."

"Come back inside, talk to Chloe like an adult… drink some coffee. You guys really need to catch up…" Aubrey said as she heard the door open behind them.

"Everything okay out here?" Chloe quietly made her presence known as she looked between Beca and Aubrey and the girl that lingered a few steps behind them both.

Aubrey and Beca locked eyes, Aubrey almost pleading with Beca to go back inside. Beca looked at Chloe and felt her chest tighten, despite the alcohol. _How was it possible to feel so strongly after not seeing someone five years?_ It was the most overwhelming and terrifying feeling.

"I'll call you tomorrow Aubrey. I love you and Jesse both. I-I'm sorry." Beca added before turning and walking with the other blonde towards her house.

She couldn't figure out why she was doing this.

* * *

"Ohhhhh…. Beca. Yes! Jesus you are amazing…." The blonde shouted from underneath Beca, who was kissing all the way down the blonde's neck. The two were involved in a heavy make out session on Beca's king-sized bed. But Beca, couldn't get Chloe out of her head. _How had she screwed things up so bad… again? _

Beca suddenly broke away. "I'm…. I-uh… I'm sorry, but you have to leave. Like right now."

"You're serious?" The blonde huffed out in annoyance.

"Yeah… I am." Beca said as she flung herself off the bed and threw Melanie's (Or was it Melissa? She couldn't remember) shirt at her.

"Wow… Guess the rumors about you aren't true." The blonde replied, tugging the shirt over her head and reaching towards the nightstand to grab her bag. "Hey… is that the redhead from tonight?" The blonde pointed to the photo on the nightstand.

"It's none of your business. I'll walk you out." Beca replied reaching over and putting the picture facedown.

They walked down the stairs in silence and she had called the blonde a cab and sent her on her way.

Beca quickly put on some sweatpants and a Yellowcard shirt she always slept in. She sighed heavily as she threw herself down onto the bed. Her house had never seemed so empty. She reached over to the nightstand and picked up the frame, clutching it to her chest.

Her vision was still a little blurry and she was still trying to remember all the details of the evening, 12:52 the clock read. All she had to do was play nice with Chloe for Aubrey and Jesse and she couldn't do it.

She reached for the drawer and pulled out her notebook as she dropped to the floor and began writing with the picture of her and Chloe in her hand. Small droplets began wetting the tattered pages as she frantically wrote down her feelings.

* * *

_**What's going to happen next?! **_

_**Please, please, please review and let me know what you thought... Your reviews keep me going :)**_


	4. Apologies

_**So, since I will be out of town all weekend, I tried up super late to get something out for you guys tonight :) Thank you so very, very much for all the reviews and follows... It means SO much to me to know that my writing is appreciated. You guys are seriously awesome. **_

_**As always, please let me know what you think of this chapter and any feedback is greatly welcomed :)**_

* * *

It was safe to say, Beca hadn't slept. _At all._

She had gotten to the studio a few hours ago and had started laying a new track for the song she had stayed up writing.

She knew she looked terrible. She was in track pants, a hoodie, and sunglasses with her hair pulled back loosely.

She had really fucked up this time. She didn't even know where to start in making things right, but her mind had come back to one thing – Chloe was with someone. She was right, her insecurities over such a long period of time proved her right and she felt sick.

Her hangover was a level ten and her head was pounding. Pink was due in the studio in the next half hour, and she was glad she had grown to know the artist on a deeper level, otherwise, Beca would definitely be embarrassed of her state of mind and attire.

She had checked her phone probably a million times, and had sent both Aubrey and Jesse the same amount of apology texts. She would be lucky if anyone was still talking to her after shenanigans.

Knocked from her thoughts, she saw a Taco Bell bag fall in front of her. She was eternally grateful that they had begun serving breakfast.

"Hi…. Um… Hi, my bestest friend." Beca started off as she looked up to Jesse with a slight smile.

Jesse wordlessly sat across from Beca with a disappointed look on his face.

"Look…. I was a total dick last night… and how I acted was beyond a dick move…" Beca waited for some kind of reaction from him…. _SOMETHING_….. But instead, Jesse remained silent as he lifted the Styrofoam coffee cup to his lips. "Come on Jess… I'm really trying here… What do you want from me?"

Jesse suddenly slammed the cup down on studio table and turned in his swivel chair completely towards Beca. "What I want? What Aubrey and I want is a redo of last night. You really fucked up this time, Beca."

Beca gritted her teeth, she _knew _she fucked up. She was very, _very _aware. But, she had a hard time believing that anyone actually CARED about her, this wasn't really helping….

"Yeah… I got that Jesse. I fucked up. Beca's a fuck up." Beca said throwing her hands up in defeat as her stomach continued churning.

"…Beca…. You know that's not what I meant. I can't constantly reassure you that Aubrey and I love you. You know we do…. But our engagement party was meant to be really special for us Beca, and you got obnoxious, and jealous, and loud…" Jesse added, the anger slowly dissipating from his tone.

"I know, and how often do I get drunk like that Jesse? This is really hard for me. I mean… I knew it would be hard seeing Chloe again… but I didn't know I'd feel like…" Beca trailed off, not even being able to formulate the words she wanted to explain it.

"I get it, Beca. I do. Did you ever think about how Chloe felt?" Jesse asked back pulling a breakfast burrito out of the bag for himself.

"Of course I did, Jesse. That's all I've thought it. It's killing me." Beca replied sincerely.

"Yeah, well, I don't want any repeats of last night again. You need to talk to Chloe and straighten this shit out… you guys are going to be around each other a lot with all this wedding stuff. And, she moved here a few weeks ago, you know? She's Aubrey's best friend…. You've got to deal with this." Jesse added, hoping his tough love approach with Beca would work.

"I…. Uh… No. I didn't know she moved here. Why is she here?"

"Beca…." Jesse shook his head at her.

"I know Jesse. I know. I will make things right. I feel like such a dick for last night." Beca grabbed the other burrito from the bag, hoping the greasy food would make her feel better.

"Chloe was really upset, you know…" Jesse said softly, making sure to meet her eyes.

"She…She was?" Beca furrowed her brows; she was surprised her behavior even affected Chloe at all.

"Well duh. But then she got angry… Really angry, and you know how Chloe is when she's angry." Jesse added with a pat to Beca's shoulder.

"Thanks for the breakfast, loser." Beca added, taking another bite.

"Yeah well, you look like shit." Jesse laughed.

"THANKS." Beca bit back.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" Jesse said cocking his head to the side to get a better look at Beca.

"Uhhh…. No. I didn't." Beca said back nervously picking at the burrito in her hands. "I… uh…. I want you to read something. I'd like to put it on my album; I've actually been working on the track to the lyrics all morning."

"All morning? Beca it's not even nine yet…" Jesse added looking at the clock. "Oh… Shit. Pink will be here soon, right?"

"Any minute now, she's got her daughter today so it should be fun." Beca added with a slight smile on her face.

"You really like that kid. Kids and puppies… I'd say Beca Mitchell was a huge softie at heart." Jesse grinned, knowing it'd get under her skin.

"Don't you dare Swanson… I'm a badass." Beca huffed and a comfortable silence fell between them. "Look, I'm spinning at the new club tomorrow night, why don't I invite everyone to come out as a peace offering? That is if Aubrey still wants to talk to me after I completely ruined her night…" Beca had pushed the lyrics over to Jesse to read the tattered paper; he couldn't help but notice the splotches all over the worn edges.

"Even Chloe?" Jesse added lifting his head and raising his eyebrow.

"Even Chloe." Beca affirmed, it'd be hard but she would do it. She would take the action to make things right, after all, it was her fault things had gotten so messed up in the first place.

"It's a start, I guess. Beca…. Did you… did you write this?" Jesse said looking between the pages and his best friend again. He could never get her to be vulnerable on paper.

"I-uh-yeah… is it bad?" Beca rushed out.

"No Beca, it's great. It's-wow-it's great Bec…" Jesse said nodding his head slightly in shock but was broken from the words as he heard a tiny patter of feet.

"Miss Beca! You here!" Willow, Pink's daughter, said jumping in Beca's lap. The sound was music to Beca's ears, even though her head still pounded.

"Hi there buddy. Did you miss me?" Beca said back to the little girl in her lap, reaching to sit the rest of her burrito back down on the table.

"Uh…. Duh! Why you wearing sunglasses? It's bright in here." Willow asked innocently, observing Beca's form.

"Whoa dude… you look like shit, man!" Pink said approaching Beca with a smile on her face.

"Mama. Bad word!" Willow shouted wagging her finger back and forth.

"Beca had a little too much fun last night, if you know what I mean…" Jesse said, observing the girl in Beca's lap.

"What at the engagement party? Ohhhhh….. The redhead was there am I right?" Pink added back taking a seat in the extra studio chair.

"Whatever…." Beca huffed out.

"Sorry we couldn't make it Jesse, we just back from New York late last night." Pink added.

"Well, maybe you can make it to the redo. Beca certainly shook things up." Jesse joined in the banter lightly.

"What you do Miss Beca?" Willow asked leaning her head back to look at the woman sat behind her.

"Beca was bad last night, that's all." Beca said to the little girl referring to herself.

"Seriously though, how are you doing?" Pink asked tilting her head to try to get a better look at Beca. They'd become pretty great friends over the past five years of working together and she more than knew about Chloe Beale.

"She's with someone. But, I'm going to make things right with her…" Beca said swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.

"Good. And besides, you're Beca-fucking-Mitchell for God's sake." Pink added with a laugh and swat to her leg.

"Mama!" Willow added back pointedly.

"Sorry baby." They all laughed at the little girl.

"Jess why don't you get her set-up and we will start from the beginning of this track. I'm really excited about the one we are doing today." Beca said as Jesse and Pink stood to walk to the recording room.

"Me too, it's gonna rock man." Pink high-fived Willow and walked to the recording room.

"You gonna stay here with me and watch your mama work her magic?" Beca said looking down at the little girl upon her lap.

She just felt her curl up into her more, wordlessly. Beca couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A few hours had gone by and Willow was fast asleep in Beca's lap.

Jesse was working the sound board behind her and she felt like they were getting closer with this track.

"Alright, I think if we do that last verse with the harmonies one more time, we will be set. What do you think about taking it up a half step?" Beca said into the microphone, knowing it could be a risk, but she knew it'd be a risk that would pay off.

Pink contemplated a minute before responding, "Actually, I think that'd be killer."

"Well let's do it then." Beca added starting the track again at the section they needed.

However, halfway through the verse she heard the studio door slam behind her and a flash of red approaching.

"Beca-fucking-Mitchell!" Chloe yelled out. Willow started to squirm in her arms.

"Uh-oh." Pink said through the mic as Beca stopped the track quickly.

"Beca, I know you're here. You're not running away from me." Chloe shouted getting closer.

"Don't we have, like, security here?" Beca added turning to look at Jesse.

"Ha! You mean Amy?!" Jesse shrugged throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Beca-fucking-Mitchell!" Chloe yelled again now in the same vicinity.

"That would be me…" Beca said nervously.

"Bad word!" The little girl in Beca's arms stirred awake and clung to Beca's form.

"Whoops… I… I-uh. Sorry." Chloe lowered her voice as she saw the little girl in Beca's arms, Jesse leaning against the back table, and Pink pulling the headphones off her ears in the recording room.

"This is awesome!" Pink shouted giving Beca a thumbs up. Beca replied by putting her hand over the little girl's eyes and flipping her off.

"Is dis the redhead, Miss Beca?" Willow asked turning in Beca's arms.

Beca was frozen. Speechless. What the hell was Chloe doing at her studio?

Chloe's heart melted at seeing Beca wrapped up with the precious little girl. She wondered how Beca could always make her go from furious to happy in just a few seconds. It was something that hadn't changed. The brunette was infuriating, but adorable.

"I am so sorry… I am a huge fan of yours." Chloe said reaching to shake Pink's hand as she had stepped out of the recording booth and back to the room with the others.

"Pleasure is all mine, truly. I'm a _huge_ fan of yours." Pink said back with a wink. Beca shot her a look, warning her to shut up, and she heard Jesse bellow laughing from behind her.

"Beca, I-uh-I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to you about yesterday…" Chloe started looking at Beca.

"Baby, what do you say we go talk to Miss Amy? We will see if she's got any more of those lollipops you like." Pink said kneeling down to her daughter.

"But I wanna stay wif Beca." Willow said rubbing her eyes.

"We aren't leaving yet, we will see Beca in a few minutes. Come on, quit yer whining." Pink said scooping her daughter up in her arms as she walked towards the door to the office, grabbing Jesse's arm on her way out.

"No way… I'm not missing this." Jesse huffed out quietly to Pink as he was still being tugged out the door, "Damn, you're strong."

Then the door closed and they were left alone.

"Well, that little girl is certainly a fan of yours." Chloe started off; trying to break the tension she created.

"Yeah… she's pretty adorable." Beca said still sat in her chair, swiveling back and forth from the nerves.

"Are you okay… you look a little… flush. Have you not been sleeping?" Chloe said furrowing her brows as she glanced Beca over. Even after five years, Chloe still had this way of wording things that didn't make her feel damaged. She just felt…. Cared for. Jesse could never word things the way Chloe could.

"I…" Beca cleared her throat. "What's up, Chloe? What brings you by?"

"Beca, I… I'm really sorry about that. I should've known you were working. I'm so sorry." Chloe hesitantly began.

"No Chloe, it's okay. I feel like a total dick for last night and I'm really sorry." Beca started, standing up and looking at the floor. "I'm sorry that's the first memory you have of me in five years…"

"Beca… I-I'm not married. I know you saw my ring and assumed, but I-I'm not. I just had to tell you that." Chloe said, looking into Beca's eyes.

Beca didn't know why, but she felt like her hangover had suddenly dissipated.

"It's not my business, Chloe. It's been five years." Beca said back.

"Yeah, I know. But I still wanted you to know that. Though I guess I could've waited… but Aubrey said you and Jesse were here and I just had to tell you that." Chloe added.

Beca fiddled with her thumbnail and unconsciously grabbed her necklace nervously.

"You still wear it." Chloe said pointing at her neck. "I thought that would've been long gone by now…" Chloe said stepping closer to Beca to examine the silver arrow on her neck. She was absolutely floored Beca was still wearing it after all this time.

"Yeah… Well…." Beca said tapping her converse against the wood floor before glancing out the door. Jesse and Pink looked away quickly. "They are trying to be sneaky and act like they aren't prying into this conversation, but they totally are." Beca added with a slight grin towards the door. She couldn't believe how nervous Chloe made her after all this time.

"I can't believe I came in here like that… that was so embarrassing. I love her." Chloe added with a smack to her forehead.

"I know, I remember." Beca added with a smile. She remembered everything about Chloe.

"I can't believe you get to work with people like her, that's so amazing. I'm really proud of you Beca." Chloe said reaching to touch Beca's arm lightly.

"She's pretty amazing, and thank you. It means a lot to me."

Beca looked Chloe over, she looked more sophisticated somehow, wiser. She wore a simple black V-neck and a pair of jean shorts. But Chloe's legs still went on for days and she realized she was staring.

She couldn't help but notice the same necklace around Chloe's neck, but she decided not to comment. It'd be too weird.

"So…. Uh… As I said. I was a total dick last night and I told Jesse I'd make it up to him. I'm spinning at my new club tomorrow night. I told him I'd ask everyone to come out for it, if you want." Beca stated, daring a chance to look at Chloe. She couldn't take it if Chloe said no, the rejection after so long would be too much.

"Wouldn't miss it." Chloe said back with a smile and leaned in quickly to give Beca a hug.

Beca had forgotten how intoxicating Chloe smelled, it was like this fresh, clean smell that was so distinctly Chloe.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe added as she pulled away.

Jesse and Pink watched as Chloe walked out and she casually waved to them both. Beca sat back down at the mixing board. Her heart was still hammering in her chest at the unexpected visit.

"Not a word!" Beca said as they both looked at her with goofy smiles. "Back to work." Beca said as they all took their previous positions, Jesse and Pink sharing a knowing glance.

* * *

_**Progress? **_

_**Read and review, reviews keep me motivated :)**_


	5. Blue Eyes on Fire

_**Okay, first things first, I suck for leaving you guys so long, I truly apologize... I hope my updates will be more frequent from now on. I hope you all are still interested in this story, because I'm definitely still really motivated with it. I just have been SO busy, this has been my first opportunity to write and post. **_

_**This chapter is more from Chloe's perspective so you get an idea of what she's been doing for five years. Share your thoughts with me - love it/hate it/etc. :)**_

* * *

"Let me get this straight…. You showed up at her studio yelling at her?" Aubrey said as she applied her mascara in the mirror of her and Jesse's shared bathroom.

"Yes, Bree. For the last time…. I told you what happened." Chloe said rolling her eyes as she continued curling her hair.

"And you told her you weren't married?" Aubrey added.

"I'm not married." Chloe bit back.

"Yeah, but you're with Brad…. I doubt you mentioned that." Aubrey said pointedly.

"It's not even serious with him and you know that." Chloe said shrugging her shoulders.

"Chloe, what are you expecting from all this? I mean… it's Beca. Did you tell her why you wear that ring?" Aubrey said reaching for the lipstick.

"Well, no… I didn't. I just… I just want my Beca back you know. She was my best friend, and she understood me like no one ever has…" Chloe trailed off, dropping the curling iron to spin the ring on her ring finger nervously.

"Hey now!" Aubrey said lifting her lipstick tube to Chloe with mock offense.

"You know what I mean…" Chloe replied hitting her shoulder and letting out a deep breath. She hopped up on the counter as Aubrey continued to get ready.

"Nervous for tonight?" Aubrey added taking in Chloe's constant movements.

"Very. It's kind of a big deal I guess. I mean… not for you guys. You see her do this all the time. But I've never seen her in action and I'm just…. Well. I'm really nervous." Chloe added as Aubrey turned to face her fully grabbing Chloe's hand from her mouth to get her to stop chewing on her nails.

"Look, you know I used to have an extreme hatred for that little hobbit back at Barden. But, since she's been out here… I don't know. She's really grown on me, and she's grown a lot. She's under a lot of pressure all the time to be perfect. But she's not perfect. She's a human being with feelings, as much as she doesn't like that sometimes. The impression you got of her the other night is totally not an accurate depiction of her life. Beca never drinks." Aubrey added sincerely. "I'm still pissed at her for ruining Jesse and I's night. But she's Jesse's best friend and she would do anything for us, she just gets really stupid sometimes."

"Ha, that's an understatement." Chloe added softly with a grunt.

"Look, Chloe. I'm not condoning what Beca did back then. She fucked up. She definitely fucked up. But as successful as she is… She is so insecure. It baffles me sometimes, I know in that badass exterior she puts off, she never meant to hurt you, and you know it too." Aubrey said.

"I-I know…" Chloe responded going back to focusing her attention on the ring.

"Chloe?" Aubrey said hesitantly to the girl.

"Does she ever….Does she ever talk about it-about me?" Chloe asked. It was a question that constantly plagued her for the past five years, but she'd never once asked Aubrey, no matter how much she wondered. The thought of her not meaning anything to Beca drove her crazy.

"Chlo…." Aubrey said shutting her eyes lightly in defeat. She wished these two would've just talked to each other about what happened instead of putting her in the middle. She wanted to beat some sense into both of them, but these things take time.

"Yeah, no. Don't answer that. I was just being stupid." Chloe said waving her hands in defeat and jumping down off the counter. "I'll just go get dressed and we can head out."

"You are not being stupid Chloe." Aubrey said catching Chloe's arm. "I've never gotten Beca to open up like you used to be able to do. But, the few times she has, it's really clear how much she misses you. Besides, you'll see tonight." She finished as she walked to her bedroom to get dressed, she heard Chloe yelling behind her.

"What's that mean? Bree? What does that mean?" Chloe shouted with a whine in her voice.

"You'll see, Beale! Now get dressed!" Aubrey shouted back with a grin. She'd get those two back together if that meant literally beating Beca in the head to get what she wanted.

* * *

"Nervous?" Jesse said with a smile as Beca continued signing autographs along the entrance of the club. It was a big night for her.

"No. I've opened a club before Jesse. It's all the same." Beca added smiling and posing with a fan who graciously asked for a photo.

"Not what I meant, Mitchell." Jesse replied with a grin. He knew tonight was a big night for Beca and it'd be hard to see Chloe again sober. But, he couldn't help but think this was the beginning of something amazing for Beca. He just had that feeling.

They had slowly made their way inside the new club, which was already packed with celebrities, musicians, and actors. This part didn't make Beca nervous, it was one person in particular that did.

Beca was already exhausted, she'd been there for hours doing interviews, posing with new artists signed to her label, and setting up her equipment.

"I'm not nervous Jesse." Beca shot back to him continuing to scan the overcrowded room.

"Ha, right. And I'm not engaged to Aubrey." Jesse laughed as they made their way up to Beca's deejay stand overlooking the club.

"Keep it up and you won't be for much longer." Beca chided back.

"Very funny. Your eyes have been glued to the doorway since we got here four hours ago."

"Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous." Beca finally said pushing her hands through her hair. She was_ A LOT _nervous. Chloe hadn't seen her deejay, other than at the radio station at Barden.

But all this status and fame was because of Chloe, so in hindsight, it seemed only right that the redhead was finally there.

"Nothing to be nervous about, Becs. You're going to kill it, like always. Don't get in your head. And don't drink tonight and you'll be golden." Jesse said with a slap to her shoulder.

Before Beca could even respond, she heard a crowd of voices below shouting her name.

She looked down and saw a group of Bellas gathered in the center waving to her frantically. Her heart _maybe_ melted at the sight of them being all together again, and they were there to see her. It was something she still had a hard time wrapping her head around.

"CRUSH IT SHORTSTACK!" She heard Amy yell the loudest and fist pump in the air. Beca knew tonight would be awesome; she spotted Chloe next to Aubrey and shot her a smile and small wave.

Chloe waved back and gave her a thumbs up. Beca's heart still fluttered in her chest at just the small gesture.

"Well, aren't you two just as adorable as ever." Jesse noted catching the interaction between the two from this spot next to Beca on the stand.

"Shut up Jess! Chloe doesn't want me, she never did… She's just here because she's Chloe Beale and she's so fucking nice to everyone."

"Wow, you are the most dense person on the planet. You gonna play your mix tonight?" Jesse smiled.

"Of course, you know I start off the night with that song…" Beca added preparing for the night ahead as Jesse wished her luck and headed down to Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas.

"Keep your shit together, Mitchell. Don't fuck this up." Beca whispered to herself looking out at the packed room.

* * *

"How you doing, ginger?" Amy greeted to Chloe at the bar.

"I'm aca-awesome Amy. This place is so cool! You guys did a great job with it. I've missed you guys!" Chloe added hugging the blonde.

"Mainly just one aca-awesome DJ, am I right?! Chika chika whoooaaaaa." Amy said impersonating a record scratching.

"Shut up! I got a really awesome job offer and Bree and Jesse are being super nice and letting me stay with them until I find a place."

"I heard about that! Congrats, teaching right?" Amy said rounding up the rest of the Bellas with a hand motion to the bartender.

"Yeah, first grade. It's one of the best schools in the country." Chloe said back proudly.

"Yeah….. could tottalllllly see how you couldn't keep doing that in Georgia." Amy nodded back with a smile.

"Would you stop? I'm trying to get into acting a little, too. I needed a change!" Chloe defended.

"Totally, I got you, ginger." Amy winked as the Bellas gathered at the bar. Jessica had ordered shots for everyone.

"To Beca's big night!" Jessica shouted passing out the shots and putting the glass in the air.

"And to all the Bellas being reunited again after five years!" Chloe added as they shouted and took the shot.

Before anyone could continue conversation, they heard Beca's voice from the deejay booth.

"How's everyone feeling tonight!" Beca shouted and the only response was a deafening roar of the crowd. "Awesome! I love the enthusiasm. It's going to be a great night, I'm glad everyone could make it out to the club opening, I'm humbled and so excited to see everyone here tonight. Your support means everything to me!"

Stacie yelled from their spot at the bar, "We love you, Beca!" in which the brunette began blushing furiously. It was dark, but Chloe could still see it.

"Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys themselves and make sure you're tipping your bartender, they work hard to keep you drunk! You guys ready to start this party off?!" Beca concluded as the thunderous crowd yelled.

"If you've been to one of my shows before, you know I always start with this mix. Tonight is no exception." Beca's eyes found Chloe's from her position on stage and Beca seemed suddenly…. What was it? Chloe couldn't put her finger on it. _Nervous? Excited?_ Maybe even a little vulnerable?

Their eyes never lost contact and Chloe wondered where the song mashup inspiration had come from, "I call this Blue Eyes on Fire." Beca said into the microphone and began playing the mix.

**_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just want to take it off of you_**

The words flowed together seamlessly and Chloe couldn't take her eyes away from Beca on stage. It was literally bringing tears to her eyes. Beca had worked so hard to get to the place she was now and she was up there doing it. It made her heart race.

**_Cause Blue Eyes  
You are all that I need  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the sweet to my mean_**

Beca moved fluidly up there, effortlessly. It was all….

Just a little too much for Chloe as she felt her breath getting labored. The things she was thinking were _definitely_ not appropriate. _Definitely not._ She knew seeing Beca DJ would be exhilarating… but she had no idea she'd be so affected by it. How had five years passed and she still this pull to Beca Mitchell?

_Beca couldn't be talking about her eyes? Right?_ The song gracefully meshed with the other, playing a contradiction of sorts.

**_I'm taking it slow  
Feeding my flame  
Shuffling the cards of your game  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my ace_**

"You okay over there, Chloe?" Cynthia Rose shouted over the music to her making her way next to Chloe. Chloe still didn't break her trance from Beca being in her zone.

"Uh, yea-yeah. I'm fine." Chloe nodded, eyes still trained to Beca.

"Hot, right?" Cynthia Rose said looking up at Beca doing her thing.

"Yes-wait what?" Chloe said shaking her head and focusing her attention to Cynthia Rose. "I just… I've never seen her in her element. It's kind of…." Chloe trailed off, no word would express how she was feeling seeing it.

"Perfect?" Cynthia Rose added with a smile.

"So perfect." Chloe smiled to her and focused back on Beca in complete content.

**_I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain_**

* * *

A few hours later and most of the Bellas were pretty intoxicated thanks to Amy's "Green Jungle Juice" shot. Whatever that was. They had been on the dance floor most of the night with all the mixes Beca had put together, it was impossible to stay off. Beca and Chloe had shared long glances, smiles, and, as Chloe got progressively more drunk, a few winks on her part. She knew it was stupid, she should be trying to keep her distance. Beca broke her fucking heart. But, when it came to Beca, she always had a hard time with that rule.

She wasn't the only one apparently.

They were taking a break from dancing due to being "sweaty bitches" as Amy stated, so they had decided to get more drinks.

"Bartender! 8 more shots of the juice!" Amy yelled back at the bartender with a wink. Chloe just giggled slightly, focusing back on Beca mixing. She couldn't help but notice throughout the night the slew of women, and men, in and out of the booth approaching Beca, bringing her drinks, doing subtle-but-not-so-subtle arm grazes, and the laughing.

_Oh God,_ the laughing annoyed Chloe the most as she watched another black-haired girl approach the booth.

**_Cause Blue Eyes  
You are destiny's scene  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna be the one_**

"Is it like this all the time?" Chloe scoffed as she felt Aubrey's presence lean against her at the bar.

"Pretty much…" Aubrey added back, noticing what Chloe's attention was on.

"I mean… that's probably like what….? The twelfth woman that's gone up there?" Chloe added back scoffing again.

"Are you counting?" Aubrey laughed hitting her shoulder.

"What! No, no, that's crazy. I'm not counting." Chloe said leaning against the bar downing her drink quickly.

"You totally are!" Aubrey yelled back, so amused that her best friend was in such a tizzy over it.

"Whatever." Chloe began spinning her ring again.

"Chloe, Beca's life… It's… It's really crazy. Like all the time. You've never experienced celebrity Beca." Aubrey started off with a warning tone.

"No-I-Uh-I guess I haven't." Chloe said glaring her eyes up at the stage as she saw the girl whispering in Beca's ear and Beca laughing slightly.

**_Eyes on fire  
Your spine is ablaze  
Felling any foe with my gaze  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Steadily emerging with grace_**

"Well Chloe, she's kind of a big deal here in L.A." Aubrey said with a grin mocking Chloe.

"Don't be smart. I understand that… I just didn't know…."

"Didn't know what? She's the same ol' pain in the ass Beca, I can promise you that the fame hasn't gone to her head, if that's what you're concerned about." Aubrey added furrowing her eyebrows, trying to figure out Chloe's train of thought.

"Well no. I can tell she hasn't… she just… I guess those rumors about her _ARE_ true." Chloe said looking back at Beca still chatting with the girl in the booth.

"Can't believe everything you read in the tabloids, Chlo. Talk to her yourself, you'll see." Aubrey said with a nudge to her shoulder as she walked back over to Stacie and Amy.

**_All the lights on and you are alive  
But you can't point the way to your heart  
So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
But you don't know  
You don't know the greatness you are_**

"Okay guys! You've been a killer crowd tonight, as always!" Beca shouted from the booth. "I'm going to close it out with the same song I always do, should be no surprise." Beca grinned, catching Chloe's eye again as the beginning beats of Titanium started.

Chloe yelped in excitement and began dragging Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas to the dance floor.

"Thank you for being here on my special opening night. Special thank you to my manager, Jesse and my producing team Amy and Cynthia Rose." The girls cheered and pointed at Beca gratefully as the spotlight in the club went to the group.

Beca couldn't stop herself from what came out next, it only felt right.

"I'd also like to thank the inspiration behind the opening and closing songs of the night and every night, whether she knows it or not – Miss Chloe Beale! Without her, I wouldn't be here in the first place, so make sure you buy that girl a drink as a thank you from me!" Beca shouted pointing towards the redhead.

For being so sober, she couldn't figure out where this new found confidence was coming from. Beca was never open about who her songs were about and she still couldn't figure out why she had said it. Probably because Chloe was_ there_, and because Chloe had been looking at her_ that way _all night. And Chloe made her feel things that Beca had never felt before and she fucked it up.

Chloe turned bright red at Beca's outburst, but curtseyed as the spotlight shone down on her as all the girls cheered. It made Chloe's stomach flip, and her head was trying to catch up to her heart and she felt lightheaded.

**_Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna sing a song with you..._**

Beca made her way down to join the girls and Jesse and was greeted by a slew of whistles and hugs.

She turned to Chloe, "So, what did you think?"

"You're kidding, right? That was seriously amazing, Beca. You were born for this. I'm so proud of you!" Chloe said leaning in to hug Beca lightly.

"I try, I suppose…" Beca said blushing at the redhead as they pulled away from each other.

"Come on, we've all got to dance to this song. This song is my jam. My _lady jam_." Chloe added with a wink reciting the words she had spoken when she burst in Beca's shower at Barden.

All the Bellas danced to the concluding song on the dance floor as Chloe pulled Beca close.

Last time they ended up out on a dance floor…. Things_ happened_. And Beca couldn't afford for that to happen again, not when Chloe was barely in her life again. They hadn't even had a real conversation yet. She didn't even know why Chloe was living with Aubrey and Jesse.

But Chloe was grinding her leg against Beca, right _there_. And she was _sweaty_, and she smelled completely _intoxicating_. And…

"Chloe, babe! I didn't know you were here until I heard Beca announce your name up there." A tall brown haired guy said approaching Chloe from the side with a light touch to her back. "Hey Aubrey, Jesse!" He said turning to them with a smile and wave.

"Hey Brad," Aubrey said back with a tight-lipped smile circling closer to the group.

Beca pulled back from Chloe and felt like the room was spinning, even though she was completely sober. _Babe? Why was that jockstrap calling Chloe babe?_

"You did an awesome job up there, Beca. I've heard so much about you!" Brad said extending his hand to Beca as Beca hesitantly shook it but continued to look at Chloe.

Chloe finally cleared her throat and spoke up, "uh, Beca this is Brad. Brad is my… uh. Uh-" Chloe stammered on her words...

"I'm Chloe's boyfriend." Brad added back with a smile and tug on Chloe's arm.

And Beca wanted nothing more than to punch his perfect white teeth out of over-sized head.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun... and the plot thickens... Please tell me what you think? **_

_**Song credits for this one go to Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation and Blue Eyes by Cary Brothers. It's not an actual mash-up but I thought the two songs would go together to make a cool dubstep mix. **_

_**I love reading each and every review. You guys are the best - I hope you've stuck around for this story and haven't given up on me :)**_


	6. Photo

**_Wow! Almost 200 followers... I can't believe it! Way to put the pressure on a girl :) _**

**_I'm giving you this update in fear that you won't hate me because I won't be able to update again for at least two weeks... I'm so sorry. Please keep the reviews coming! It really motivates me to write and I love hearing your opinions. _**

**_Happy 4th of July to everyone here in the U.S., I'm a little late, but I hope everyone had a happy and safe day!_**

* * *

**_A photo can say a thousand things_**

**_But it can't say the million things I wanna say_**

**_A photo can capture the way we were_**

**_But it can't capture the way we are_**

**_'Cause you're far away_**

**_What it's like to know you_**

**_What it's like to touch you_**

"I-I-Uh… Hi. I'm Beca." Beca stated through gritted teeth reaching to shake his hand. She couldn't be an asshole and push this douchebag away. It'd only push Chloe away from her further and they were barely back in each other's lives.

"Oh, I know who you are… Chloe's best friend. She talks about you all the time!" Brad added with a smile. Damn. Beca really wished this guy was a jerk… But he was with Chloe, the sweetest person on the planet. It seemed only fitting that she would pick someone so attractive and so seemingly nice. It made Beca internally roll her eyes at the irony.

"She does, does she?" Beca said with a sidelong glance to Chloe.

"Oh yeah, totally. She's missed you, shame you guys stopped talking…" Brad added lifting an arm around Chloe and pulling her close.

Beca felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't watch this guy claim territory.

"Yeah, well. Guess that's between Chloe and I…" Beca added with sarcasm. She couldn't help but notice Chloe's nervous stance, shifting from side-to-side and pulling at the ends of her hair. That was always something Chloe did when she was nervous. He obviously didn't know what had happened between them five years ago, and it made Beca wonder who actually knew about what happened between them and if it had even meant anything to Chloe at all.

Before Brad could keep grasping for conversation, Jesse came over and grabbed Beca's arm whispering something in her ear while pointing towards the door.

"It was _SO_ nice to meet you Brad, I've gotta go meet some of the fans. You guys enjoy." Beca said as she looked at Chloe and headed towards the door outside to greet some of the fans lined up along the fence.

Chloe couldn't help but keep her eyes lingering towards Beca until she was completely outside.

"She seems nice, babe." Brad said with a nudge to Chloe's shoulder, smile plastered on his face.

"She's the best…. What exactly are you doing here Brad?" Chloe bit back on edge. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through Beca's mind right now. Maybe Beca didn't even care that she had moved on. She was famous afterall…

"Babe, you know Kevin and the guys wanted to go out." Brad added confused, he had told Chloe this a few days ago, but she'd been distracted lately.

Kevin was an actor on the newest season of The Vampire Diaries and had brought some of the cast out to celebrate the premier.

"Right, yeah… I remember." Chloe said still focused on the door outside.

* * *

**_When you told me that you loved me  
were those just words  
You can't tell me you don't need me  
and I know that hurts  
'Cause I'm looking at your picture  
'Cause it's all I've got  
Maybe one day  
You and me will have one more shot_**

"Thank you so much for coming out to the show tonight. You guys were great!" Beca said to a few girls while signing autographs for them. She was biting back the sadness in her voice at meeting the guy Chloe had settled with.

She wondered if he knew how Chloe got the scar on her forehead that she loved, or how she took her eggs and coffee in the morning, or her irrational fear of spiders.

"Of course! We love all your stuff, can't wait for your solo album! When do you think it will be out?" One of the girls asked.

"Uh, soon I hope. I'm still working on a few songs." Beca mentioned as she posed for a picture with the girls that Jesse took. She was feeling that anxiety in her chest again.

Jesse must've sensed the distance in Beca's tone, "Alright ladies, I gotta get Beca back inside. Thank you for coming out!" Jesse said as she pulled Beca back to the side of the club.

Beca fidgeted with her clutch and took out a cigarette, lighting it quickly.

"Fucking boyfriend…. Should've known." Beca said inhaling the smoke into her lungs as she leaned against the brick wall.

"Sorry Bec, I wanted to tell you…. but it's not even serious. I think he's just something for her to pass the time…She doesn't even seem into him." Jesse said sadly.

Beca couldn't figure out why, but she was angry.

Angry at the situation. Angry at herself. Angry at Chloe. Angry at Brad.

"Just give me a minute Jess and I will be back in." Beca said with another inhale of the cigarette.

"I hate when you smoke, Beca." Jesse added opening the door and disappearing inside the loud nightclub.

Everything was feeling fuzzy due to all the shots she'd been brought over the course of the night. She couldn't help but feel like she wasn't good enough again. She knew Jesse didn't mean to make her feel that way, but he did sometimes without even realizing it.

**_Timing lost minutes and moments  
And I might be lonely girl  
But I'm not afraid  
In a second  
It all comes right back to me  
Nothing's forgotten now  
Yeah everything's saved  
What it's like to touch you  
What it's like to know you_**

Beca let out a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She let her eyes fall closed as she continued leaning against the brick wall.

"You know… That's really bad for your voice." Chloe said approaching Beca.

"I've heard that somewhere before." Beca added jolting her head up to meet the redhead's gaze.

"Still smoking, huh?" Chloe grinned tilting her head to get a good look at the brunette.

"Only when I'm stressed out…" Beca said flicking the cigarette into the alley.

"Guess some things don't change then." Chloe stated with a forced smile.

There Chloe went again, making her stomach flip in a way that no one else could, making her feel like… she _belonged_.

She had to push her away; she was getting too close again.

"He seems nice, Chloe." Beca added sternly not meeting Chloe's eyes.

"Yeah, Beca. He's… Uh… he's okay." Chloe added awkwardly.

"He obviously doesn't know what happened between us." Beca huffed annoyed at Chloe suddenly.

Chloe was leaned against the opposite wall of the small alleyway, instantly catching a bit of attitude in her tone.

"Uh, no. He doesn't, Beca. I didn't know there was anything to tell since you essentially hit it and quit it and I never heard from you again, Jesus Beca." Chloe bit out annoyed running her hands through her unruly red locks.

Beca had instantly regretted her words and hated that she had pissed Chloe off. All of this was her fault any way.

"Just makes me wonder if you lied about everything, Chloe." Beca spoke with venom in her voice.

"What the hell are you doing, Beca? This isn't you." Chloe said approaching the brunette and rubbing her arm.

"You don't know me, Chloe. Why didn't you just tell me you had moved on?" Beca stepped back from her grip on her forearm.

"I DO know you Beca. And moved on from what exactly? You left me broken without so much as a goodbye! You just left that stupid note." Chloe said shouting now, gaining the attention of some of the others out smoking.

"What the fuck ever, Chloe. You know I never belonged." Beca nodded her head.

"You DID, Beca. Jesus Christ…. I don't know how to make you see that. Don't you see that you're one of the most successful people on the freakin' planet. Doesn't that prove you belong?" Chloe shouted back.

Beca couldn't deal with this. It was all too… heavy.

"You told me you weren't married." Beca said pointing at the ring.

"What?" Chloe said caught off guard, "I-I-I'm not, Beca. I'm not married. Or engaged." Chloe sputtered.

"What's with the ring, Chloe?" Beca spat out.

Beca knew it really wasn't any of her business, but the jealousy was eating her up. It all just hurt too much. Chloe paused for a long moment; she didn't know how to respond…

"It's-uh-it's…." Chloe stumbled.

"Forget it, Chloe. I never belonged." Beca nodded her head and stormed off back in the club.

* * *

"Hey yo! Shortstack! Where you been little shorty, Ellie and Rihanna were looking for you about a few songs." Fat Amy told Beca as she trailed her through the nightclub hot on her tracks.

"Beca! What's going on?" Cynthia Rose questioned joining Fat Amy.

"Shot! I need a shot. Just keep them coming." Beca demanded to the bartender, slamming her hand on the bar to make her point.

"Beca…? What is going on?" Fat Amy asked, brows furrowed as she plopped in the stool beside her.

"Chloe." Beca groaned, slamming the shot to her head.

Cynthia Rose and Amy looked at each other; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_You were my life  
you were my faith  
You gave me hope every day_**

Beca doesn't remember much. She remembers talking to Jesse. She remembers dancing. _A lot._

She remembered being pissed off at Chloe. And watching Chloe dance with that stupid haircut boyfriend of hers.

And she remembered drinking._ A lot._ Her memory was hazy at best when she felt herself being dragged from her club opening.

"C-Ch-Chloe?" Beca mumbled out looking at the person beside her dragging her to her car outside.

"Come on, Beca. Give me your keys." Aubrey spoke out and the brunette completely put all of her weight on Chloe. Beca thinks she handed the keys to the blonde, but she can't remember. She remembered seeing Aubrey and Chloe having what seemed to be a heated debate.

And then everything went fuzzy and dark again.

* * *

Chloe managed to get Beca back to her house after some sweet talking to Aubrey about the brunette's garage code.

When they entered the house, Beca pointed to the direction of her bedroom as she continued putting her full weight on the redhead.

"You smell so good, Chlo." Beca breathed into her skin on the crook of her neck. _God, she missed that smell._

"Uh huh… you're almost there Beca… just a few more steps."

"You're so pretty. I'm such an idiot." Beca berated breathily against Chloe's skin.

They had finally reached the bedroom and Beca sunk into the bed immediately as Chloe removed Beca's shoes.

Beca rolled over and grabbed the frame from her bedside without a second thought and instantly fell into sleep.

Chloe leaned over to look to see what the brunette had grabbed and was now clutching to her chest. As she slowly took it, she felt her heartbeat quicken and a solemn tear escaped her eye as a smile spread across her face.

That picture was one of her favorites.

She placed the frame back on the end table and slowly changed Beca into some pajamas she found in her top dresser drawer.

Chloe slowly leaned down to kiss the brunette's forehead and whisper in her ear, "I'm not going anywhere, Bec. I have nowhere to go, the arrow always comes back to you."

* * *

"Fuck my life…." Beca groaned out, opening her eyes and adjusting to her surroundings. She was in her bed, in her pajamas… _why was she drawing a blank on most of the night?_

"Good morning." Chloe whispered out from her Indian style position on the other side of the bed, frame clutched in her grasp.

"Jesus Chloe! You scared me!" Beca said jumping up a little, but then realizing the quick action caused her to feel like she was going to hurl. "I… Uh… What? Chloe?" Beca added confused.

"This picture," Chloe said turning the frame so Beca could see it. Beca winced at Chloe holding it. "I can't believe you still have this."

"It's my favorite picture of you…" Beca added shyly, playing with a thread on the comforter.

"It's a great picture. That was such a fun night. You made such a great nerd." Chloe smiled looking down at the photo again. Aubrey and Chloe had thrown a "Back to School" party during midterms. Chloe and Beca decided to switch up the roles a bit, Beca being a nerd with huge glasses and Chloe being a total badass.

Badass Chloe was _hot_.

But in the photo, Chloe wasn't such a badass kissing Beca's cheek sloppily. Stacie had captured the moment and Beca carried the photo with her everywhere.

"Yeah well, badass Chloe was pretty awesome…" Beca spoke out. "What, uh…. What happened last night? Did I do something stupid?" Beca feared what she could've said or done.

She'd been drinking too much lately, but it seemed like the only way to dull the pain in her heart.

"You kept telling me I was pretty and I smelled good. Like a hundred times. And that you were an idiot. And, you said you weren't leaving with anyone except me, so I kinda had to bring you home." Chloe said continuing to eye the frame in her hands. "You also had a death grip on this when you went to sleep, I wish the tabloids could've seen how truly badass you looked all snuggled up with this." Chloe giggled a little, but still felt the ache in her heart.

"You wouldn't dare, Beale." Beca said rubbing her temple, her head throbbed. Chloe reached over to the table beside her and grabbed some Tylenol to give her.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!" Chloe laughed back, handing her the medicine. Beca nodded her head in thanks as she took the pills.

They both sat quiet for a moment, Beca was trying to find the words for the situation… she never expected to wake up to Chloe.

"You didn't have to stay…" Beca mumbled, chewing her thumbnail.

"I know, but I was worried about you… you were REALLY drunk, and I didn't want anything to happen." Chloe said meeting Beca's eyes.

"I appreciate it…" Beca responded as the night's events slowly came back to her, "I-I'm sorry for what I said last night Chloe, you didn't deserve that."

"Hey, it's okay… I better get going though. Just wanted to stay to make sure you were okay this morning." Chloe cleared her throat as she leaned over Beca and placed the frame back on the table beside her, their arms brushed just briefly and Beca felt her whole body warm up at the simple touch. "Jesse said you need to be at the studio in a half hour, apparently Ellie Goulding is coming in today?" Chloe had gotten up and was standing near Beca's doorframe.

Beca remembered drunkenly making her a deal last night to do a track.

"Hey Chloe, do you think that we could-uh-maybe properly catch up? Like soon? Like… tomorrow for lunch maybe?" Beca rushed out, knowing her face was red from embarrassment.

Chloe leaned against the doorframe and smiled back to the girl with a nod, "I'd like that. Text me the details."

And just like that, Chloe was gone again. The whole thing didn't even feel real.

* * *

**_When you told me that you loved me  
were those just words  
You can't tell me you don't need me  
and I know that hurts  
'Cause I'm looking at your picture  
'Cause it's all I've got  
Maybe one day  
You and me will have one more shot_**

* * *

"Beca, Jesus… I thought you weren't drinking last night. What happened? Are you okay?" Jesse said standing from the studio equipment. He had been there getting ready for the day ahead when Beca stormed in.

"Jesse, I need to record that track. I need to record it, now." Beca said walking to the booth and slipping the headphones over her ears.

* * *

**_The song Beca recorded and wrote in Chapter 3 is the one used here, it's called "Photo" by Ryan Cabrera, awesome song if you haven't heard it. _**

**_Please read and review and let me know what you think!_**


End file.
